


【215】BIRTHDAY GIFT

by onlytobesweet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlytobesweet/pseuds/onlytobesweet
Kudos: 4





	【215】BIRTHDAY GIFT

权顺荣趴在床上一动不动地盯着手机屏幕上端的时间一分钟一分钟往十二点跳，想了想还是觉得不保险，干脆搜索首尔时间开始以秒为单位倒计时。数字逐渐逼近，他不自觉地撅起嘴来，小手攥成一团悬在屏幕上方，肩膀因为紧张而微微拱起，看上去倒真有点像一只准备狩猎的小老虎。五四三二一，权顺荣掐着零点拨通了尹净汉的电话，还没接通自己就先傻笑起来，仿佛赚了天大的便宜。尹净汉刚按下接听键权顺荣的生日祝福就从听筒里迫不及待的钻出来，声音大的好比开了免提，还没等他回话电话就被挂断了，尹净汉起身随意理了理床单，估摸着小孩一会就到。

黑漆漆的走廊里权顺荣一边往尹净汉的房间跑一边截图通话记录编辑官咖，嗲里嗲气祝净净哥生日快乐还要炫耀自己第一名的桂冠，开心得拐弯时肩膀撞上了墙角都不觉得疼。零点刚过，崔胜澈原本想去官咖给净汉发生日祝福，点进去倒是先看到了权顺荣爱意满满的帖子，标题叫第一就算了后面还要加个哈特，自己生日的时候怎么没有这个待遇？！这小孩真是，崔胜澈为了表达对于弟弟差别待遇的不满连发两条官咖，放下手机还是觉得委屈，穿上拖鞋就去找权顺荣算账。一开房门，人不在，崔胜澈更气了，都不用猜，肯定在尹净汉床上。

“哥！生日快乐！”小老虎打开门张牙舞爪的扑上来，祝福要用亮晶晶的眼睛盯着哥哥再说一遍，尹净汉把双臂搭在他肩膀上，两个人就像跳交谊舞一样在房间里慢悠悠地踱来踱去。“顺荣是来给我当礼物的吗”，尹净汉开始挖坑给某只小猪跳，刚才还在官咖哼唧的小猪有一点楞，但是想到今天他哥生日最大，也就顺着懵懵的点了点头。送上门来的礼物没有不要的道理，尹净汉把权顺荣摁倒在床上接吻，弟弟的手乖巧地圈上他的脖颈，刚才整理过的床单又被两人压得皱起来。

权顺荣上衣被掀起来的时候房门响了，“呀！就知道你俩肯定在一起！”，崔胜澈气鼓鼓的锁上门走过来，嘴里还不停念叨着自己生日的时候权顺荣都没有守着零点说生日快乐。“怎么，那一起拆礼物吗”，尹净汉挑了挑眉，手上一用劲把权顺荣的裤子脱了下来。权顺荣看看床前虎视眈眈的两人，再看看光着下身衣服卷到胸口的自己，明白今晚是不能善了了。


End file.
